Chapter 401
The Warring States From Now On is the 401st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin slays Rei Ou in a single slash as he didn't have enough time to defend himself due to it being a surprise attack. This event shocks the others around them as they then both fall to the ground. Shin; because of the momentum of the thrust and Rei Ou because of being slain. The Hi Shin Unit is coming behind as their commander pulls ahead. With this, the Wei soldiers retreat along with Go Hou Mei. The strength of Rei Ou, the master tactician has stagnated in the past fourteen years. While in the other hand Go Hou Mei claims that he will be at the same level as him in one year and then eventually surpass him. He then asks for the name of one of Rei Ou's soldiers as he responds with Shuu Kou. He tells him that he will now be his master as the highest-ranking officer in Wei military. Shuu Kou then orders a message to be sent to Ran Bi Haku to retreat. While still retreating Go Hou Mei tells that he will take over Rei Ou's assets, beginning with Ran Bi Haku. The Wei army in disarray and with no hope of reinforcements, they retreat. With this, Qin wins this battle. Ou Hon along with Shin's unit are happy with this victory and starts helping the wounded. While the taught of Choyou now Qin territory, Shin walks to the Commander in Chief Tou. They are stunned that Shin mistook Rei Ou for Go Hou Mei and slain him instead. Both Kan Ou and Tou consider Rei Ou's death as a nice bonus, especially with Earl Shi being taken down as well. Shin however is disappointed that he couldn't defeat Gai Mou. He feels just lucky to get Rei Ou's head. Kan Ou can't believe that Shin managed to slay Rei Ou -as even his master Ou Ki and even Kyou acknowledged his strength- especially because this was just an accident. Shin asks where Ou Hon is as Kan Ou then says that he is badly wounded and is resting in bed. His battle with Earl Shi has taken its toll. Kan Ou is happy as Wei has suffered quite a blow this time. Both Shin and Kan Ou asks what the plan is for now as Tou responds that it is to early to invade deeper in Wei lands. Tou says that the orders he received states that they will set up a base and use the natural terrain to construct a fortress. He believes that this will take about a year. This is Qin's attempt to weaken the state of Wei. Tou then states that the time has arrived to start taking out kingdoms. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Rei Ou *Go Hou Mei *Ran Bi Haku *Ou Hon *Ban You *Den Ei *Bi Hei *Ka Ryo Ten *Kyou Kai *Kan Ou *Tou *Earl Shi mentioned *Gai Mou mentioned *Ou Ki mentioned *Kyou mentioned Characters introduced *Shuu Kou Chapter Notes *Shin slays Rei Ou. *Go Hou Mei retreats and recruit Shuu Kou. *Go Hou Mei takes over Rei Ou assets. *Wei is retreating. *Qin is victorious. *Choyou is now Qin territory. *Rei Ou was acknowledged by both Ou Ki and Kyou. *Qin will construct a fortress in Choyou in attempt to weaken Wei. *Tou states that the time has arrived to start taking out kingdoms. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters